Satsuki Megumi! The Kind Hero!
by Acid-Soda
Summary: Satsuki was a normal kid, it was her Childhood, that wasn't normal, Her situation was a lot like the Todoroki's Situation, she was born from a quirk marriage, she had a crappy childhood, but that's where the similarities end. Satsuki didn't have the Quirk her parents' wanted, Satsuki was meant to be a doctor, like all of her ancestors, but Satsuki wanted to be a Hero...


The Megumi's were a family of wealthy doctors, the best of the best. Satsuki's parents were in a 'Quirk Marriage', The parents didn't have any obligations about it, as they thought about things logically, the point was to create children with strong healing Quirks to inherit the business.

The Megumi's ran a series of hospitals and medical facilities in Tokyo (Under another name, of course, they liked their privacy, unfortunately) When Satsuki was born, She already had 3 siblings, all at least 4 years older than her.

The arrival of her Quirk was certainly problematic. it was the complete opposite of her parents' Quirks, her parents named it 'blight'. It was a volatile and unpredictable quirk, their current knowledge of it so far was scant, if she activated her Quirk on someone, they would catch some sort of disease or sickness, it was something the scientists had never seen before, so it was hard to identify. Her quirk was an Enigma, they said.

Satsuki was confused and scared when she was told of her Quirk, she didn't like the feeling in her chest when her mother looked at her in disgust, she had been forced to wear a Quirk-Suppression "Bracelet", which was just half of a Quirk suppression handcuff.

The time her Quirk appeared her older brother Sadai had gotten severely ill, but thankfully, with her Fathers Quirk he was perfectly fine a month later, but once her parents found out the damage inflicted upon their first-born son, they thought of Satsuki as a 'defected failure' after the incident The Megumi's sent her to a Quirk counselor as soon as possible to try to reign in her Quirk.

Her parents would send her to a medical school when she would start junior high (6th grade) to be able to deal with the aftermath if she ever lost control of it and got someone severely sick again, (and mostly because her parent's wanted an excuse for her to be out of the house more.)

Satsuki had no choice in the matter, but she didn't really mind, after all, the knowledge of a medic could be useful in the future, to be a... a Pro Hero.

Not like she'd tell anybody about that though, that would be a secret she'd take to the grave.

In the end, her quirk just was a magnet of bad luck, at school, the other kids ignored her presence, it was as if she was a ghost. Satsuki didn't care though, because her siblings were always there for her, especially Shurui, she was nice, Shurui didn't treat Satsuki like a monster. She didn't act like mom or dad, Shurui was the best big sister anyone could ever have, Shurui made Satsuki feel safe and as if there wasn't a problem in the world.

That feeling was very brief.

Satsuki often heard yelling and fighting in the kitchen, most likely from her parents, she never had concrete evidence that the fighting was completely from her parents as she usually heard someone else's voice, but she couldn't pinpoint who it was, mainly because of all the noise from her screeching parents and sometimes loud noises from when somebody threw something and it broke, but she had a very strong theory that It was her one of older siblings, and additionally with her small vocabulary of a 5-year old kid, she couldn't understand all of what was said but she often heard things such as "disgrace," "failure," "freak," "cursed child". In the future, she would find out what those words meant.

Satsuki was told as a young child that your parents are supposed to love and protect you, she didn't think her mom and dad did that at all.

not like she remembered her parents acting like... parents.

6 months later (May 23)

(Satsuki is 6 years old at this point in time.)

Shurui left for some reason, She said she was going somewhere called U. A high school, Satsuki wondered what U.A was, she wanted to go there too, if that meant she could be with her, and away from everybody else.

Without Shurui, everybody's lives changed for the worse, especially for Satsuki, When she returned from school, her parents were irritated and angry, which terrified her.

When she came home from school, she usually scurried to Sadai's room and Kenko would help her with homework there. Even though Kenko was almost 11 years old he still helped her with her homework, Satsuki may have had terrible parents, but she had the best siblings ever.

Kenko was helping Satsuki with her math homework, as he had just finished his and Sadai was terrible at explaining things (her homework was just basic addition, 5 + 0 = and more stuff like that,) when Mother came home, her stomping through the hallways was the only sound in the house, as she slammed the door of the masters room shut (located on the opposite side of the house) everyone in the room was silent for a few seconds.

Kenko sighed in relief. He was thankful that she hadn't went in their direction, he was terrified of Mother.

Satsuki was poking at his cheek, asking him for help on problem 9, it was then he realized that he was spacing out.

Sadai was digging in his closet, apparently looking for something. After Kenko explained what 6+7 was to Satsuki, she finished her homework with a proud smile on her face and a very dull crayon.

On the other side of the room, Sadai peeked out of the closet with something in his hand. It looked like a box, he set it on the table and opened it, revealing the contents of the box.

It was a board game called "Candy Land." Kenko had never played the game himself, but he had seen Sadai and Shurui play it once, they got really competitive for a game called 'Candy Land'. He almost died of laughter when Sadai flipped the board after Shurui won.

Literally, he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Sadai started to empty the box onto the table, spilling its contents everywhere, "I just remembered that we had this. Ever since Shu left we haven't had any fun! It's time for the best game ever!" He exclaimed.

"You just want an excuse to win," Kenko said accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, fine, ya got me, but at least give me a chance dude… I haven't won in like, years" Sadai groaned

Satsuki giggled at their antics.

While she picked up one of the yellow character pieces, the two boys picked theirs, Sadai had blue, Kenko picked red.

Sadai explained the rules and got everything ready, then they started their game.

In the end, It was Satsuki who won, with Sadai in second, it was a close match, it turns out Satsuki followed Shurui's footsteps in being a friggin' candy land master.

it was kinda funny to see a 15-year-old losing to a 6-year-old in Candy Land.

Even though it was a bitter defeat, everybody had fun.

And no tables, boards or children were flipped in the fun making process.

An hour later it was dinnertime, so Sadai went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As he started to heat up the stove Mother stepped into the foyer, she was dressed up, probably for some type of important business meeting.

Sadai was very curious, about where she would be going, and what she would be doing, Father was out on an extended business trip currently so he was suspicious too, but he knew better than to ask.

Mother looked at him with her yellow snake-like eyes.

"I'll be back late," she said curtly, then walked out, heels clicking behind her.

She had what you would call a 'resting bitch face', Mother always had a cold and cruel glare, at least whenever Sadai saw her

It was extremely unsettling in Sadai's opinion, the way she never changed facial expressions.

Mother was an Enigma to him.

He discarded that thought and went back to work on dinner, the thought of not seeing mother or father lifting up his spirits exponentially.

"Dinner's ready! Get your plates!"

Kenko and Satsuki came running to the kitchen at a breakneck speed, Sadai winced at the thought of them falling or tripping.

Damn you, motherly instincts.


End file.
